Last Touch
by Crazylovedcomplexchick
Summary: This is the last time Rachel ever saw Tobias before she left to kill Tom


Last Touch 

(I am not the owner of Animorphs only the story)

I starred at the fire the other animorphs and I had build only a few hours ago. As I started at it the fire dance around in my eyes. I could only think of what Jake had just asked me to do. 

"I need you to kill Tom."

How could I kill his brother? And in the process would I die. If I died it well, be for a good cause, I think…for my race. However, there were so many things more important to me in some ways than my race. My mother…sisters…Tobias. What would they do when I didn't come home from a cold war they knew nothing about? And Tobias…. What would he do? He would live…he could survive. However, would he hate me forever for taking a suicide mission? I looked away from the fire and saw a tall figure walking up. It was Tobias. Please I begged in my mind just go. Don't make set here with you and make out as if things are all ok. Don't make me lie to you when I look at you and cry. 

"Hey Rach." He said setting down beside me.

"Hey." I choked out. I looked over at him. He looked happy for once. He just had to be happy didn't he? My heart begged my head to tell him but it said no. I need to do this. I need to be strong. You have fought tears before. My gosh make sure to fight them now. 

"The war is almost over. I can feel it." He said putting his fingers around mine. Please don't. "And I think we well all be ok. Things well be great. Maybe then we could have a future. I could be human again."

"Would you really want to do that. Lose everything. Your power to fly away from everything. To just be alone when you need to…everything." I said 

"Rachel as long as I have you I can do anything. Of everything in my life, you are the only good thing. I just worry about you. How well you do after the war. You love war…to much." He said 

"I don't know. I think I could handle it." I said. If only he knew, I wouldn't be around to worry about war. I look at his eyes. He really did think we would have a future. Maybe get a house and have a family or something. If he only knew my true destiny. I could live, I thought but I knew there was really no hope there. I knew that things change. Seasons, days, lives. Nevertheless, I knew that the love Tobias and I had would never change. Even in death, he would love me. After all the heart ace, he had already faced. He would have to face my death. His words rung in me ears.

"I could do anything for you." 

And I couldn't even walk away from a stupid battle, but this was something that had to be done. God help me I thought. 

He looked at me and smiled. He put his hand on my cheek and pulled my head over to his. There we kissed for the last time. Why did it have to be for the last time? Then tears streamed down my face. Of all the times, I couldn't fight it. I pulled away from Tobias and wiped them away quickly.   
|

"Why are you crying?" He asked putting his arm around me. I moved away. I knew I would cry again. I couldn't a ford to let him know what was going on. I knew he would try to stop me and if he did, I didn't know if I could stop myself from staying. I let one more tear run down my cheek for him and then I wiped it away. The tears I cried were for the years I couldn't be with him. The years I would lose with him for this war. I thought I deserved to at least have that. Let me heart cry for the love it had, had for so long. And let my head have it secret from Tobias. I knew if I didn't satisfy both I would die. I turned away from Tobias and I saw Jake motioning for me. I turned back around to Tobias and hugged him. 

"I have to go now. Please just don't forget me." I said in his ear. I looked at his face. It looked so confused. So alone and heart broken.

"Rachel what is going on?" He asked

I kissed him one more time and got up. I knew more tears would come if I looked at his face one more time. He reached out for me to pull me back but missed my arm. I walked faster turning into a run. 

"Good-bye." I whisper to him over my should. "I am sorry Tobias. I love you." 

I walked to Jake knowing were he would take me would be were my life would end. And for Tobias and me, I smiled for whatever future we were supposes to have. 


End file.
